In typical hospital central lab settings, performing a panel (or panels) of assays for the treatment of a patient may require several different types of blood samples. For instance, these samples may include anti-coagulated blood (Heparin, EDTA, or Citrate), serum or plasma. In one example, performing a complete blood count (CBC) and a chemistry panel may require at least two different 3-5 mL tubes of blood. Moreover, current point-of-care systems may have a number of drawbacks that preclude such systems from substantially reducing costs and time associated with performing panels of assays. For example, such systems may have limited assay menus, may require multiple analyzers, may provide relatively poor analytical quality, may require manual sample preparation, may need dedicated personnel to operate, and may have substantial equipment costs.